Love Thy Neighbor
by Dominate One
Summary: Bricking next-door neighbors become suburban lovers after their wives run off together. SasuNaru SakuIno Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bi, H/C, HJ, Humil, Language, M/F, M/M
1. Chapter 1

**L**ove **T**hy **N**eighbor

Chapter 1 New Neighbors

"This is so beautiful, isn't it?" Ino chatted as they had pulled up to their new house, the small suburban was home to twenty houses each with families.

The newly married couple parked in their new driveway, Ino was the first one to the door. She unlock the peach colored door, pushing the door in and then got a glimpse on the inside of the home that they would hoping raise a family and grow old.

Naruto sighed as he lifted a heavy box from the trunk when his new 'wife' was checking out their home. He was wondering why can't she help, most of the boxes where hers. He had to give up a lot of his things because Ino just didn't like his pool table or his PS3 wouldn't fit with her fashionable style. Whipping his face against his sleeve as sweat began pouring from his face, he went around the car and up the small steps and into the home.

He stood inside, looking around to see where he can dropped the 'crap' in his hands. He mentally shrug and turned to the side of the door and carefully set the box down. "Ino. I need some help out here." He called out.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairway, he then saw his wife walked from the kitchen and coming towards him with one of her perfect smiles. "Honey, I just can't abandon the chores."

"What chores? We just got here!" He stared at her, pissed off that he has to do all the work.

Ino sputtered, "I need to vacuum before I have you set the furniture in the place I would like them. Oh and then later I want to go meet the next door neighbors!" She chapped her hands and joined them together and giggled.

"Ino I hate meeting neighbors! They always want to burrow your things and never return them! I'm still pissed off the last guy that burrowed my bowls! I couldn't have any ramen!"

Ino waved off her husbands rant, "regardless of what you may think, I still want to meet them at least once." She then held up her index finger. "Can't we do that, I'm sure you'll get along with the guys around here. Plus, I would like to show everyone are wedding video!"

"Yeah...Are wedding video...Yayyy." He hated watching himself in that awful tux that Ino had picked out. Watching himself over and over as he slipped the ring onto her finger. As she calls it the 'best part' of the whole wedding. Naruto thought it was the free drinks, she was drunk on their so-called wedding night. "So you're not going to help me?"

"Unn..no. Labor isn't for a lady." The tips of her fingers pressed lightly against her chest, trying to pose as a lady would.

He rolled his eyes and left the house, he joggled to the trunk and began unloading more boxes.

"Sasuke...get back here!"

Naruto flinched as a cry was uttered across the yawn next door. He snapped his head over to a pink-haired woman with a red face, a raven was walking away from her in rage.

The pale guy was sneering, he then felt eyes on him and looked over at his neighbor. "What the hell are you looking at!" His dark eyes glared into his, he opened the door of his black shinny car.

The pink haired beast was running at the car. "Sasuke!" Once she got there she then bang on the drivers window. The car was started and he putted it in reserve, backing up and then driving away. Speeding away from the woman.

She sighed as she looked on, her green eyes then dart to the blond. Giving him a cold look before she turned and headed back inside.

_'Shame Of Marriage'_

Naruto was blinking as he sat down on the sofa as he waited for Ino to pick a side as to where the picture is suppost to be hang up. "I don't think I like the neighbor thats right next to us. I think they have some problems they need to work out."

Ino was staring at the walls, trying to picture in her mind on what the best place for the small picture. "Ch! You say that about everyone that has a fight."

"That wasn't a normal fight, the guy took off as she was screaming his name!"

Ino turn suddenly. "Whooo. Maybe it was a one-night stand and the guy was trying to get away!" She seemed proud of herself, she gave a nod and then turn back to her work. "I think the the left side is the most fashionable place for the picture."

"Yea. You might be right on the one- night stand." Naruto stood up and began hanging the picture.

_'Shame Of Marriage'_

It was around midnight as they settled inside their bedroom, a mattress was set on the ground since the frame was still in the movers trunk, couple of pillows and a blanket was all they need. They were underneath the covers as Ino was on her side facing away from Naruto. "Since this is are first night in our house, why don't we make some good memories. What do you think?" His feet edge closer to his wifes leg, rubbing it up and down.

"Hmm. Not tonight, 'kay."

_Damn. _Naruto sighed as he was defeat many, many times. His arms moved under his head as he continued to stare up at the dark ceiling. It was getting late, Ino was fast asleep. Naruto was sleepy, his eyes began to droop. Suddenly lights enter the window side of their bed, he was now more wide awake. He pushed the covers off him and sat up, looking out the window.

_That guy! _Naruto stared into the house next door, looking into a bedroom where the pink haired woman he had saw early as well as the rude guy that he thought was a one-night stand. Guess that means he wasn't. He watched them start to argue and thats when the guy left the room, the pink-haired woman turned off the lights and went to bed. At the corner of his eye the downstairs light was turn on, a living room. The guy had a blanket and a pillow with him as he thrusted himself on the couch.

_'Shame Of Marriage'_

Light was beginning to wake the blond up from his less then normal sleeping pattern. He tossed his head into his pillow, blocking the hated rays of sunshine.

"Naruto I need some help down here!"

He turned his head to the side, "I'm sleeping!" He then tossed his face back into the pillow.

There was a loud crash downstairs.

Naruto shot out of bed, landing on his feet and hands. He bolted downstairs, reaching the ground floor he stared at a plate smashed on the title floor with Ino standing over the broken plate. She hand was sticking out, her fingers looked like she just let the plate drop.

He was stunned. "Did you just break a plate just to get me up?"

"No." She uttered. "It just slip through my clumsy fingers." She then bat her eyelashes.

Naruto grimed, "yea right. Now what do you want me to do?"

Ino made a 'follow me' finger wad. "I'm trying to get the kitchen table into the kitchen and I need another person to help lift it up." Inside the living-room was the kitchen table, she moved to one side. Naruto instinctively knew he was suppost to be on the other side.

As they moved the table into the kitchen, they set it down in the middle of the kitchen. "Is this good?" He asked as he stepped back. "Where are the chairs?"

"Still in the movers trunk. They just had the kitchen table down so I thought I would get a head start on making our house move homier."

"Ah. Will then I'm going to take a shower and get dress and I'll be back to help out." Naruto turned towards the stairway, he joggled two steps at a time.

_'Shame Of Marriage'_

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined as Sasuke left the breakfast table with his plate of food.

Sasuke snapped. "I don't want to hear it. Your mother is NOT coming here to stay." Sasuke stormed into the livingroom where his blanket and pillow were. He was making a stand to his wife! No man should live with their in-laws no matter what the situation is. He sat down on his very comfortable couch that he had been sleeping on since last night. He normally didn't start fights with wife of five mouths but no-way was there going to be someone else living in his home.

Sasuke placed the plate onto the coffee table, he picked up the fork and dig in. He stared at the TV as the news came on.

Sakura strolled into the living-room. "It will be only one week!"

"Nope."

Sighing in defeat. She moved to the couch and sat down next to him. "We have new neighbors! That guy gave me a weird look..."

"What...now you want me to go over there and kick his ass?!" Sakura was making him do things that is just messed up and he didn't want to do!

"Even if I do say yes, you'll still won't go do it."

"Correct."

_'Shame Of Marriage'_

After his shower, he was now out on his yawn getting the chairs from the back of the movers trunk. Ino was just outside helping him along by nagging away. Naruto had the second chair down when the next door neighbors came out. Ino was beaming up at him, "lets go meet them!"

"I don't know Ino. I really think that guys going to murder her one day...Last night they were arguing again and he ended up sleeping on the couch." He whispered down at his from the back of the movers trunk as she was on the ground looking at them.

"Why do you always think the worst of people?" She questioned.

"Am I the only one watching cops! Husbands always end up killing their wifes over little things." Naruto hopped down.

"Yea." She turned to glare at him. "If you don't want someone to burrow your things you could just say no instead of making things up about them." Ino tossed her hair behind her back as she made her way over to the neighbors, stopped at the white pick-up fence, she then called them over.

They slowly made there way over to greet the blonde woman. She looked over her shoulder at her husband, using her eyes she forced Naruto's feet to move. Stopping next to her, he looked up both the couple of the opposite of the fence.

Ino greeted them as the pink-haired did the same. "I'm Ino and this is my husband Naruto." She grabbed his arm and pushed his forward.

"Sakura's my name and this is my husband Sasuke." She didn't even attempt to grabbed onto him.

Sasuke grunted.

Naruto laughed, "sorry, me and the wife thought he wasn't your husband..."

Ino's eyes boggled, "Naruto thats not a good thing to talk about."

Naruto made a noise before looking over at her.

"What did you think, moron." Sasuke growled. Not like it when people assume somethings about him.

"Will...I thought you might have been a one-night stand and _you_ rushing to get away. I saw you came back and again hearing you arguing...I thought you were going to kill her or something...sorry about that Sakura I really didn't think he was going to do that...I watch to much TV."

A jabbed to the stomach left Naruto gasping. "Please ignore my husband. He just doesn't want you guys to like us and then later have you burrow any of his so-called things."

"Oh." Sakura slowly moved her head, she chuckle alittle.

"Well it was nice meeting you both, and once again sorry about my husband." Ino grabbed Naruto white sleeve shirt and began dragging him away.

"Sorry about the whole..'he's going to kill you' thing.." Naruto once again laughed, as they were walking back towards the movers trunk there was a shout from behind them.

"Hey moron. You have a chainsaw that you can lead me! I promise to have it back by sundown, it might have a some little dried up red spots but all in all it should be clean....what do you say neighbor?" Sasuke smirked as the blond gave a look of horror, "I'm only kidding....or maybe not."

"Hahah you have jokes.." Naruto turned away from the guy, black spots formed over his head. As Naruto got closer to Ino he spoke. "We have crazy neighbors!"

_'Shame Of Marriage'_

As Sasuke and Sakura looked on at the couple unloading the movers trunk. Sasuke turned away and began walking to his car, Sakura followed behind. As he opened the door and got in, she held on the door.

Sasuke first looked over at the two blonds before glancing back at his wife. "We have fucked up neighbors!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**L**ove **T**hy **N**eighbor  
Chapter 2 Crazys Next-Door

Naruto sighted as another day rolled around, Ino wasn't lying next to him. He pushed himself up as he looked over his shoulders and then back to the mattress that was under him. He sat back on his legs and let his hand roam to his head of hair, messing it up even more.

"Naruto! Come down here!" A shout startled Naruto as he toss a look over at the wide open door.

"I'll be right down." He called back. He moved a hand around him to push the blanket off his back, he moved his legs from out from under him and let them fell to the carpet floor.

"Naruto! Hurry up!"

Naruto let out a deep breath before lying his face into his hands, rubbing up and down his face as he then stood up. Now wondering what got his wife so excited about. He stomped down the stairs, he round the corner and then found his wife standing in front of the kitchen sink. She was holding a white envelop. "Our first letter to our new home!" She then extended the letter. "...it's from your mother." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"That's what you woke me up for?" He pointed to the letter. "That's great Ino. Really wonderful!" He tried to sound all excited...but his voice failed him.

Ino bit her lower lip, "why am I always the only one so thrilled about getting our first letter."

Now feeling crappy then he did before. "Ino-"

BRING.... BRING.

Her eyes lit up, "our first phone call." She then bolted into the livingroom as the phone had be set up last night. She came back with a pout on her face, her hand pushed against the mouth pieces. "it's your mother. Why is she ruining my firsts!"

A blond eyebrow rose up. "What about the first time you have sex...huh..huh."

"Why? Your mom will probably find a way to ruin that too!"

"I won't even be thinking about her!" He retorted.

"Oh! Just..here." She then thrusted the cordless phone to him. "I'll be upstairs...maybe our first visitor will brighten up my mood."

Grabbing and putting it to his ear, Ino was probably halfway up the stairs as he spoke. "Hey mom. Yea I just now got your letter." Naruto began ripping the envelop, taking out the paper that was folded three times. It mainly said 'I love you' and 'I will miss you.'

"I was thinking about coming by around noon." His mother told him.

_Noon?_ Glancing behind his shoulder to the clock on the wall. Noon's only twenty minutes away...will someone else come in that time? "I don't think you should. Mom."

"Why not?"

Sighing in the phone, "Ino wants the first time to be someone else. You know, like first phone call, first letter in the mail, first visitors."

"And what better way then your mother?"

Naruto slapped himself to his forehead. "Mom your killing me. Ino really doesn't what you to be all the firsts."

"Fine!.....I remember when your father and I first moved into our house." His mother said her goodbyes.

_'First Time In The House'_

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke up in the early morning digging a hole in their back yard with a shovel. "Sasuke...what are you doing?"

"Freaking out are neighbors." He said with out pause as he continued shoveling.

Sakura looked stunned. "Whyyy?" She drawn up one shoulder.

Sasuke then paused. "Because its something to do. What to help?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "You could dowse yourself with ketchup and run over to the neighbors, screaming for help."

"Sasuke your impossible."

Sasuke stuck the shovel into the dirt. "Oh come on. Husbands and wifes always help each other out. So help me out."

Sakura held her hands up, "I'm not getting involve with anything that involves you and the neighbors."

"Fine then..." Sasuke dismissed his wife and went back to shoveling. Now wondering if he could fit his wife in the hole. Sakura walked back inside the house, closing the sliding door behind her. She had could out to talk to him about there visitor but seeing that Sasuke was far to busy she just let him found out by himself.

_'First Time In The House'_

"Naruto." Ino called out as she headed downstairs. "I just saw the neighbor guy digging a hole in the back-yard."

Naruto stood up from the kitchen chair, he pause to look at her, thinking over what she meant. He moved over the the window and wouldn't you know it, the crazy neighbor was digging a hole. "What the hell."

"OK I believe you now. Now can you go over there and stop him from murdering his wife!"

Naruto turned his head, pointing out the window. "I'm not going over there."

Ino gave him 'the look.'

_'First Time In The House'_

Naruto gulped as he reached the edge of the hole, the raven look up as a shadow moved over him. "Need any help?" Please say no!

Sasuke snorted, "do you know why I'm digging in the first?"

"No thats OK. I don't want any links that would point any fingers at me...ha." _Be a man, Naruto! Don't chicken out!_

Sasuke turned away from the blond. "I'm making a koi pond."

_Right..._ Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "That's cool." Naruto began moving backwards. "I see you have a lot to work to do." He gave a wave towards the guy before turning away from him, his eyes widen immediately he calmly walked back to his side of the yarn and he soon rush to the kitchen door. He slammed the door behind him, there was Ino sitting on the kitchen chair. "He's planning to kill Sakura!"

"Naruto." She whined. "He's just messing with you."

"Yea right! That guy has a lot of problems!" He told her. He then calmed his breathing as he strolled over to the other chair. "Fine." He sighed in defeat, "but I'm keeping a watchful eye on him."

_'First Time In The House'_

It was some time later that Naruto glanced out from the two story window, he was relived when he saw the hole filled with water and small see-through bags with koi fish. "I guess he was playing with my mind. Asshole! I'll show you!"

"Naruto are you done hanging the bathroom curtains?" Ino shouted behind him, she raised an eyebrow as he was looking out the window.

Naruto turned with a bright smile. "Yup!" He then present Ino her new curtains, the old ones had bug picture and it just freak the both of them out, Naruto didn't say it out loud but Ino sure did by screaming.

Ino walked over to her new 'flower' curtains that she just fell in love with at 'Bed, Bath and Beyond'. She was even thinking about pink toilet covers that she saw there.

_'First Time In The House'_

Sasuke dumped the last of the koi fish, watching them swam around for a bit before going back inside to get a glass of water. Sliding the glass door open, apon entering the kitchen he saw his wife and mother-in-law. His eyes grew wider. "Sakura? Can we talk in the other room?" Sasuke then bolted from the kitchen and into the living room.

Sakura gave a fake smile to her mother before excusing herself. She gave a long sigh as she entered the living room as her husband paced back and forth in front of the TV. "Sakura why is your mother here? And please tell me that she'd be living soon?"

"Well-"

"Sakura!-"

She stomped her big fat feet. "I'm the woman! I should be the one winning the arguments!" She was sure her mother had heard she yell and knew right then that she would be proud that she had stand up for herself.

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine then. I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait what!?" Her voice screeched.

Sasuke turned his head away from her. "I have to go in to work anyways, I mays well stay and sleep on the couch. Itachi does it all the time, he tells me how comfortable it was."

"So- Your going in now?" Sakura asked as she was rethinking about her mother staying. Why does Sasuke always win over their arguments? Was she that weak minded?

Sasuke shook his head. "No. After breakfast and I'll just grab some stuff and head out." He walked back into the kitchen and finally greeted Sakura's mother, he moved over to the refrigerator and grabbed a few eggs. Heating the pan and cracking the eggs over the edge of the pan and one by one they fell into the heated pan.

Putting some salt and pepper and soon later flipping them. He took them out of the pan and placed them on a clean plate, grabbed two pieces of bread and then left the kitchen. Going straight up to his and wifes bedroom. Sitting on their bed and ate in quite.

Placing the now empty plate next to the TV on the dresser, he walked over to his closet side. Sliding the door open and grabbing a few things that he would need. Taking two different color shirts off the hanger and placed them on his bed side, walking over the the dresser that the TV was on. He grabbed the handle of the drawer that was mainly his. Taking a couple of jean pants and one slacks.

Picking up his shirts off the bed and went down stairs and put the clothes on top of the railing before moving into the kitchen area and looked through the drawers, finding a plastic bag for his stuff. Without a word Sasuke left the kitchen with Sakura following him.

"Sasuke can we just talk about this before you leave?"

"We already talked. As I remembered I said 'no'." Sasuke stuffed his belongs into the sack. "I'll be back when she leaves."

She nodded her head. "She'll be gone in two days. I'll give you a call after she leaves to go back to the airport."

"Fine with me. Oh and feed the fish while I'm gone." Sasuke paused, he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek before going out the door and into his car.

_'First Time In The House'_

Humming a happy tone as she folded the first load of laundry. Mostly it was bath towels that had been stuffed into a dirty box before they had left their other house. Ino had the basket beside her feet as she laid them in it. Naruto was down stairs hooking up there TV and other electrician.

Ino was happy as dinner time rolled around and the door bell ranged. She was gigged as she rushed from the kitchen pushed right pass Naruto on his way to answer the door. "You are way too into this Ino."

Ino bit her lip and turned slowly towards her husband, "how's my hair?"

"Unnn nice?"

"Your such a guy!" Ino looked back to the door and throw it open and found a pink-haired woman on their door step. "Oh hello Sakura."

Naruto looked over Ino's head, not seeing anyone with her. "Where's your hubby?"

Sakura face sadden. "He's at work and won't be coming back. Do you mind if I can in and talk with you two for a bit?"

"Sure. No problem." Naruto told her, Ino had stepped aside to left her walk in. "The living room is right in there." He pointed out. As soon as she was out of ear shot Naruto looked over at his wife. "Sakura killed Sasuke!"

"Oh please?" She had rolled her eyes at that.

_'First Time In The House'_

Sasuke shifted onto the couch, he was pissed that his brother was working late and would come in and wake him up again. He tossed onto his side as the door opened again and Itachi had walked in and turned on some lights.

"Hey Sasuke. Where did you put the files on the Orochimaru project?" Itachi stopped in front of the couch, glancing down at his baby brother.

"You know where they at! Stop coming in and waking me."

Itachi grabbed the sheet and yanked them to peek at Sasuke face. "Tch! Sasuke why aren't you at home?"

"Because of my oh so loveable mother-in-law!" He spat out.

"Wasn't she the one who stood up at your wedding and told Sakura not to marry you? Sucks for you."

Sasuke jerked the sheet from Itachi and covered up his face. "I hate that old bat! She hasn't left me alone and now she trying to move into my house!"

TBC

a/n I'm surprised that I got the second chapter out so early. Well what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**L**ove **T**hy **N**eighbor  
Chapter 3 Making Friends With The Neighbors

"I was wondering after you guys got marriage how did you keep your sex life going?" Sakura asked as she stepped in their living room, her eyes stayed on the couch not wanting to make her nor them uncomfortable even more.

Ino bite her lip, dragging it in her mouth.

Naruto stepped in as Ino remain quite. "We're waiting."

Sakura flinched ans then turned around with confused look apon her face. "Waiting?"

"When we had sex a lot before we were married and were kinda thinking about a baby right now. But try dressing up as Celebrities." Naruto gestured between Ino and him. "She likes dressing up as Kyoi!"

Ino slugged him on his arm. "Naruto! That's personal!"

Naruto's right eye closed as the pain from his arm, rubbing his bruised arm. "Ow...OK. No more." He turned to look at the pink-haired, "so, you guys haven't had sex?"

Sakura lowered her head. "Once before we were married. It's likes he's asexual. Nothing I do turns him on, I don't even remember what got him turned on before that night." Sakura suddenly got a thought in her mind. She looked up, looking straight at Naruto. "Could you go talk to Sasuke for me? Maybe another guy could find out what he likes in bed or....if he's cheating on me.."

"Whoa what! I can't go up to him and ask all of this stuff." Naruto protest as he back up in a corner.

"Naruto please?" She batted her eyelashes as she was forced to. She soon turned her attention to Ino. "Ino? Help me out?"

Ino sighted, "well. Naruto can be the one to get information out on anyone..."

Naruto snapped his head to his wife. "Ino."

Ino grinned, she walked right up to Sakura. Grabbing onto her hands. "OK Sakura will help!"

_I can never win any arguments with her._ Naruto walked away, going to the door. Grabbing his jacket as he heads out. "Hey! Where does he work?"

Sakura jogged to him. "Uchiha Law-firm Company. It's right after the ice-cream store."

"He's works for a law-firm?!" _Ah crap!_ Naruto was out the door, as the door closed behind him, tears began pouring from his eyes.

_'Mind Over Matter'_

The drive wasn't as long as he would like it to, he pulled into a empty parking lot. It then started to pour rain, thunder started just ahead of him but he kept going. He switched on the window shield wipers, color of light sign shine into the window as it was blurry by the rain. The sign was that on a building marked the law-firm, he pulled into the parking lot and sat for a minute as he listen to the rain drops hitting the car roof.

"Better be going.." He said as he pushed out the car door.

_'Mind Over Matter'_

"Hello?" Naruto saying sounded unsure and unease about breaking into a law-firm, he wasn't like he was going to take anything! Naruto felt uneasy as he walked towards a dark hallway, it wasn't like the Neighbor to pop out and scare him but then again... Shaking his head for these thoughts, he grit his teeth and forced his legs to keep moving.

Taking even breath as he came apon a set of stairs that lead into a massive open with marble floors and a office desk to help people find where their suppose to go, there wasn't a thing out of place by the looks of it.

Having his sneaker squeak against the waxed marble floor, he began looking around to find a map of the place which he knew a big place like this had to atleast have something like that.

_'Mind Over Matter'_

Taking a large gulp of water with some pain killers, he set the glass next to the to the couch. Sitting down with a blanket folded at the end but with no pillow for him to rest his head.

Sasuke had one lamp turned on, and he was going to leave it that where. He hadn't slept in his office in awhile and he didn't like to be freaked out with every little noise, he flopped backwards to lay fully on the couch with his feet on top of the blanket while using his arms as a poorly made pillow.

He was expecting a phone call from his wife but it looks like she wasn't going to bother him probably she'll wait until morning which was alright with him. It wasn't until he had laid down when he had hear soft footsteps, he sifted his head alittle to get a better look at his door, the hallway light was still turned on as a shadow of a figure came between the crack underneath the closed door.

Sasuke throw the covers from him and sat up. "Who's there?" He called out as his eyes squinted.

The door nob turned, "Sasuke?"

_Who the heck-_ Sasuke got up in time as the door was pushed open, he stared in surprised as the guy who lived next to him showed up. Now he really didn't know what to say.

TBC

a/n *Sigh* Unnn...well again it's been awhile WB got me good..but I have been trying to overcome it with RP with some friend and if anyone wants to join just go to myanimelist(dot)net and look me up.


End file.
